simstarfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 3
About Big Brother 3 is the third season of Big Brother. Casting happened after the finale of Big Brother 2. This season brought 12 new houseguest into the BB house as well as two past players. Along with the vets two new competitions were added. The season ended a month latter with vet Jayde Salt winning over Charlie Fling in a 5-2 vote. The Favorite juror award went to 6th place/Juror #4 Addi Hart. Twist * '''Returning Players - '''Two returning players from past seasons Jayde Salt and Leo Olay entered as houseguest. * '''Life of the Party/Party Pooper - '''A new challenge were the winner would get a reward and the loser would get a punishment. The HoH of the rotation couldn't play in the competition. * '''Party Planing Competition - '''A new competition were the winner would in secret put up a 3rd or in one case a 4th nominee on the block if this nominee was vetoed the PP holder would pick the replacement. * '''Battle Back - '''The first five evicted houseguests had a chance to return into the house. Houseguests Voting History The Vet's Game History Alliances Weeks Week 1 12 new houseguest enter the season 3 big brother house all with the hopes of winning. Not to long into the game the first twist was dropped. Two returning players from past seasons Jayde Salt and Leo Olay entered as house guest along side the 12 newbies. After the house guest got to know each other the 14 houseguest went into the back yard for the first HoH competition of the season "Where's The Music" in the end Naomi Newbie won the first HoH challenge of the season. On day two the 2nd twist of the season a new competition called "Life of the Party" was revealed a reward and punishment competition if you came in first you would get reward to help you in the game and if you came in last you get a punishment. In the first ever LOTP challenge Layne Whitt got first and earned him self immunity while Emmitt Heath who came in last became punishment nominee. Later in the 2nd day Naomi made her nominations, she chose to put returing house guest Leo and new houseguest Melvin Fink on the block with her target being the former. after the girls formed the first alliance of the season an all girl alliance named The Femme's was created the 3rd and final twist was dropped a new competition name Party Planer, the winner of this comp would secretly nominate 3rd or in this case 4th nominee, and if their nominee was vetoed the would pick the replacement. Charlie Fling won this new competition and chose to put up Paris May as a pawn in hopes to she house target Leo evicted. During the veto the hoh along with the four nominees and Ty Valentine competed in the PoV competition of the season with Melvin winning. Before the veto talks about flipping were starting to make rounds after Leo started to campaign to stay and after Melvin vetoed himself and Naomi put house nuisance Ty as the replacement the house chose to flip on Ty evicting him 6-1-1-1 vote blindsided him and HoH Naomi. Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Part 1 Part 2 Week 7 Week 8